The Greatest American Hero Pilot
Pilot Air Date: March 18, 1981 Written By: Stephen J. Cannell Directed By: Rod Holcomb Summary: The episode opens up with a chase between ATVs. After several minutes the man being hunted is ran aground in a pond. He is quickly surrounded by bald headed men. After being told that “ Jesus loves him” the lone woman in the group start singing Onward Christian Soldiers. The man makes a break for it but is quickly chased down. The scene cuts to LA. At Whitney High School teachers Ralph Hinkly and Rick are talking about the special education class. Ralph can’t seem to get through to them but still wants to try. Rick says that it’s hopeless. Ralph goes in to the classroom and Tony and Cyler are fighting. They break it up and while Ralph tries to teach the class Tony is rude to the point of threatening him. Ralph suggests that they go in to the gym to fight it but first he has arranged a geological trip. Taking a van into the desert Ralph and the class stop at a dinner. Bill Maxwell is sitting at the counter when Tony notices him. Tony antagonize him to the point where he draws a knife just as Bill draws his gun. Ralph leads Tony away and tries to apologize but Bill won’t have it. As night falls Ralph and the class heads in to the dessert. The van breaks down and Ralph goes for gas. On the highway he is nearly run down by a car. The driver turns out to be Bill who claims he lost control of the car. Unseen by them lights in the sky are drawing near. Soon the car begins to behave strangely and Ralph and Bill see the spaceship. The aliens speak to them through the car radio. They state that they wish for Ralph and Bill to work for them and to Ralph to accept the suit. The man who was chased is beamed down and puts the box containing the suit in the trunk of the car. The man is revealed to be Bill’s partner; John Mackie, who has been shot and killed. John is beamed aboard the ship and it takes off. Ralph retrieves the package and Bill leaves him. Ralph heads back to the van but the instruction book falls out as he walks. The van starts up soon after he gets back. Rhonda comes onto Ralph but he gently rejects her. Meanwhile, Nelson Coley is talking with Vice President Adam Taft. Nelson funded Taft’s campaign and is now having him appeared on TV to remake his image. Taft is reluctant but Nelson insists. Taft is seen making a speech on the TV as Ralph comes home to pay the babysitter. He then goes up to check on his son; Kevin. Ralph calls Pamela Davidson; his lawyer, and they discuss his custody case with his ex wife; Alicia, overKevin. The next day while Kevin has breakfast and watches the Super Friends Ralph tried on suit. Later, Ralph goes to school where the principal tells him Bill is in the bathroom. Ralph and Bill talk. Bill wants to be the one in control in the partnership but Ralph resists him. He also tells Bill that he lost the instruction book. Ralph and Tony have a boxing match in the gym which ends in a draw. Afterwards Tony begrudgingly apologizes for the way he acted. Ralph drives off for a custody hearing while being followed by a man. After getting in to a traffic jam Ralph darts in to a gas station restroom and changes in to the suit. He attempts to fly to the hearing but loses control and crashes in to a billboard. The police arrive on the scene and take him to the hospital for a psychiatric evaluation. While there he has a holographic vision of Bill being kidnapped by the group of bald men; Gabriel’s Army. Pam arrives at the hospital and Ralph uses the powers of the suit to break out. They drive off in Pam’s car. As they drive Pam then Ralph confess their feelings for each other. Ralph uses the information he receives from the vision to track Bill to Nelson’s mansion and he breaks in. He rescues Bill and they escape. After driving some distance Ralph stops and demonstrates his powers to Pam. They return home and discuss the situation. Suddenly the news breaks on the TV of riots in LA. Learning that the President and the Vice President will be in the area the three head out to meet Shackleford; the head of the National Guard in the area leaving Ralph’s students to baby sit Kevin. They meet Shackleford who turns out to be involve in the plan and captures them taking them back to the mansion. The Taft calls the President asking him to pick him up. Their plan is to assassinate the President and have Taft replace him with Nelson in control. Ralph, Pam, and Bill escape and Ralph flies up and warns the President’s chopper away. Ralph lands and defeats many of Gabriel’s Army. The rest flee but Bill and Pam hold the leaders prisoner. As the police approach the mansion Ralph flies off to avoid being seen. The next night Ralph and Pam meet Bill who tells Ralph that he did a good job. The ship appears and through the radio the aliens congratulate Ralph and tell him next time that he should use the power of invisibility. They fly off and as they do so Ralph yells at them that he lost the instruction book. Category:Episodes